The present invention relates to a rolling bearing with an oil filter for use with a reduction gear or the like.
A bearing in a reduction gear or the like is lubricated by splashing the lubricating oil in the reduction gear so that the splashed oil will find its way into the bearing. It is a common practice to cover the end opening of the bearing with an oil filter in order to prevent dust and iron powder mixed in the lubricating oil from coming into the bearing (see e.g. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 33-9307).
The rolling bearing disclosed in this publication is shown in FIG. 2. It comprises an outer ring 1 formed in its inner wall at its end portion with an annular groove 2, an inner ring 6 formed in its outer wall at its end portion with a stepped portion 7, inside and outside annular retainer plates 3 and 4 having their outer circumferential edges press-fitted in the annular groove 2, and an oil filter 5 having its outer edge held between the inner edges of the retainer plates 3 and 4 and having its inner edge in abutment with the shoulder of the stepped portion 7 of the inner ring 6.
It is an effective way to caulk together the outer edges of the inside and outside retainer plates 3 and 4 so as to grip the oil filter 5 therebetween. But it is not a reliable method to unite two retainer plates together by caulking because poor caulking sometimes results.